This invention relates to mechanisms for the hauling and storing of long lines such as those used in cod and halibut fishing, and more specifically concerns a means enabling the equipment operator to limit or reduce the extent to which gangions are permitted or caused to enwrap the ground line operations. The operator is thus enabled to reduce the loss of time incurred during hauling to free enwrapped gangions so that they may be secured separately in orderly manner or otherwise suitably stored. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to the presently preferred embodiments thereof; however, it will be recognized that certain modifications and changes therein with respect to details may be made without departing from the essential features involved.
While gangion enwrapment during a set occurs in varying degrees and from uncontrolled causes, the principal problem with which the invention is concerned is gangion enwrapment that is caused by the action of the hauling gear itself, that which tends to twist the ground line progressively during hauling due to the unbalance of forces exerted by guide rollers on the line. Equipment operators have been aware of this problem for some time and have been forced to deal with it, complicating or delaying the hauling process.
A specific object of this invention is to provide an effective and reliable method and apparatus for the described purpose, namely an apparatus that is an efficient and effective operator-controlled means to solve the problem of gangion enwrapment. A further object hereof is to devise such apparatus that is relatively inexpensive to install, is readily adapted to existing hauling gear, and that requires no appreciable additional space aboard the vessel.